Jack Eastwood
Jack Eastwood is an English professional wrestler who is currently employed by Full Metal Wrestling (FMW) and HardKore World. Early life Born Michael Eastwood, he showed interest in wrestling from a young age. He was also enthralled by rock music, his father being a roadie for several bands in the late '70s and early '80s. For his seventh birthday he received a System demo tape that his father had bought for him, changing his first name to Jack after his current theme song, and converting to a die-hard System head for the rest of his days. However, his parents were unconcerned for his welfare, letting him stay up as long as he wanted, leading to his chronic insomnia later in life. Wrestling career British Wrestling Revolution (2008) During his early years on the circuits, Jack wrestled for several independent promotions across the United Kingdom, most notable being the former British Wrestling Revolution. There Jack won his first title, the BWR British Championship, by defeating Kyle Neverwinter and Cuppa T consecutively at BWR's opening show. A loss in a rematch with Neverwinter would see Jack gunning for another chance; however problems saw the revolution not televised and eventually closed down. As BWR was shut down and then became its current state under Mark Faith before the BWR Heavyweight Champion was crowned, the British Championship is the only title officially recognised by the e-fedding community, giving Jack the rare distinction of being one of only two people to hold it. Full Metal Wrestling (2008 - ) Debut (2008 - 2009) Jack made his debut on FMW television at Alchemy 7.1, in a losing effort against Leon Caprice, Marky Mark, The Notorious B.U.G, Jack Hillman and Bolton, a six-man match which Caprice eventually won, in what was labeled as a fairly poor effort. Hence, Eastwood was temporarily drafted to the short-lived FMW Circuit, where he won two out of his three matches. This performance resulted in his leading a team of three to victory at the Circus Maximus II pre-show, winning the six-man “Best of Circuit” tag match with his partners Daniel Abel and Auron Belmont, against Hannes Stephan Meyers, Frank Dylan James and Scott Oliver Simmons. Following Circus Maximus, Jack Eastwood lost a match at 7.3 to Corky Angle also featuring Meyers. He returned at 7.4 to defeat Corky in a submission match. At Catalyst he fought in a losing effort against Trey Spruance in the pre-show. After the pay-per-view it was announced that Jack, along with Matt Dunn, had been transferred to Anarchy. The Fifth Man of HavOc (2009) Jack defeated the veteran War Machine at Anarchy 8.1; however rumours were abound before the match that he would not show due to having been kidnapped by a mysterious group, whom bundled Eastwood into a van outside of his home in Manchester and took off, seemingly taking him against his will. It was later revealed that this 'kidnapping' was all a ruse, and that it was just a foreshadowing of Jack joining the HavOc stable, which was unveiled by Jack interfering in the main event for the FMW World Tag Titles featuring HavOc versus SPARTA. Post-match, former FMW CEO Jaro came down to the ring and attacked all three members of HavOc present with his banhammer. Jack lost to team-mate Hannibal Frost at 8.2 in a match for a spot in the Gold Card Gauntlet. He was attacked by Blackwell for no apparent reason after this contest. Despite this, at the end of the night Jack recovered enough to come out to help HavOc beat down Jaro. Anarchy 8.3 saw Eastwood take revenge on Blackwell by defeating him in an impromptu Scaffold Ultraviolent match, which saw Jack deliver a sit-out powerbomb to Blackwell through a flaming table, from a scaffold fifteen feet in the air. Jack has since gone on record as saying that that was one of his favourite hardcore spots ever. Moving onto No Holds Barred II, Jack participated in the pay-per-view-long House of HavOc match. Similar in substance, if not in style, to the Escape from New York Match seen at the previous No Holds Barred event, the objective for the four members of HavOc (Harlequin, Hannibal Frost, O'Rion and Eastwood) was to prevent the other entrants (Jaro, Drew Michaels, War Machine II and LPW's Tromboner Man) from escaping. Despite Jack being taken out with a strike from Jaro and his banhammer, HavOc still managed to gain the victory after Hannibal Frost took out Jaro to win. At Ultimatum II Jack was conscripted into defending HavOc's World Tag Team titles for the last time, in a unification match with the Silver Pistols, Michael James & Robert Pearson. He and his partner O'Rion emerged victorious to become the first-ever FMW Tag Team Champions. He also made an appearance at the end of the night to celebrate the formation of Controlled Chaos and to beat down upon Drew Michaels. The Descent Into Dunnwood (2009 - 2010) As part of the Full Metal Draft, Jack Eastwood became a member of the Distortion roster, seemingly a perfect playground for the insomniacal warrior. The 9.1 campaign began well for Eastwood, with a win over former FMW Champion Nick Bryson. However, from there it seemed the once promising rookie couldn't get a break. Due to transpiring backstage events, his tag team partner O'Rion was ousted from the company, and what was meant to be a Tornado Tag Team match as the main event of Distortion 9.2 was quickly made into a title defense with the assistance of his partner for the night, Hannibal Frost, Frost himself suffering from a crisis of faith at the time. This may be what led to the loss of HavOc's tag titles and Hannibal's unfortunate accident at the hands of Skyler Striker, who managed to rupture Frost's neck with his patented Exile to Oblivion. However, Eastwood did not have time to care for his fallen friend, as he himself was going through some odd changes of character. He appeared to be chanelling former FMW superstar Matt Dunn, even going so far as to change his look to reflect his new-found attitude. He took a little time off after 9.2 to adjust to this new-found power; despite this he came second in the third Gold Card Gauntlet at Death Row III. Jack began the tenth cycle of Full Metal Wrestling with a loss to Apostasy, as he would spiral further and further down into his own self-induced madness. These unprecedented feelings would manifest themselves into demands for an unsuccessful rematch with Crash Scene and the naming of himself as Dunnwood. With the split personalities of Jack Eastwood and (seemingly) Matt Dunn in his head, Dunnwood wreaked vengeance upon Hannibal at the Supremacy II supershow, with an eye to putting him on the shelf for good this time. But it would be Frost who had the last laugh, taking the Abandoned title from under Dunnwood's nose in an Elimination Chamber match at Lethal Injection III that also featured the team of Crash Scene (including the champion at the time, Skyler Striker) and ex-HavOc associate Syanide. At the very next show, Jaro would reveal himself to be the mastermind behind Jack's mental transformation, enlisting him, along with Virus, as his hitmen for his company-wide takeover. Jaro's masterplan involved marrying his girlfriend and CEO at the time, Celeste Rousseau - with Dunnwood conducting the ceremony. What Roy hadn't counted on was the real Matt Dunn making an appearance, messing with Jack's head and making him ever more unstable. As such, Dunnwood was placed into a match with his now very much real schizophrenic counterpart and an old rival of his, Seth Omega, in a Triple Threat match for the number one contendership to Hannibal's Abandoned Championship. Despite an incredible showing from all three men in the horrific Barbed Wire Cage structure, it would be Omega who walked away with the victory, taking advantage of an unconscious Dunnwood who fell fifteen feet from the top of the cage, head first. HardKore World (2010) Coming soon. LPW Coming soon. WWF Coming soon. TAWA Coming soon. TWOStars Jack made his debut in TWOStars by defeating Dirk Valentine at XTV 4:51. He also managed to get on the nerves of one Iagan Thaddeus Hellshound, by flirting with his love interest Christy Hemme. He was seen at 4:52, rampaging around due to his lack of placement on the card that night. The following event, Night of Champions, saw him forfeit a match against "The Executioner" Edward Samson, and subsequently a shot at the Money in the Bank briefcase, to get a shot against Dirk Valentine once again, at WrestleNova V. In the build-up to WrestleNova, Dirk (along with Iagan) was placed in a hardcore rules match at the last second by Draven Cage, who punked out both wrestlers to make the redebut of his "Hangman" gimmick. This led Eastwood to request a match against Will Tomson, in which he managed to get himself disqualified after hitting his opponent with a steel chain. Jack then blinded Tomson in one eye before hitting his patented Streamline over the top rope to the guardrail. Explaining his actions, he said it was to prove a point to Cage. After this he beat Dirk at WrestleNova and once again called out Draven. After two months of back and forth with Draven and the majority of the TWOStars roster, including a memorable Money in the Bank match, Eastwood left TWOStars, not ruling out a return. Personal Information In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''BOOM!'' (Inverted Steiner Screwdriver) **''The Dead Angle'' (Single-Arm Sleeper with Body Scissors) **''Deicide'' **''BYOB'' / Dead Air Mk II (FMW) (Sit-out powerbomb) - 2008 - 2009 / (Powerbomb onto top rope into flapjack, sometimes onto a chain-wrapped shovel hilt) **''Ego Brain'' (Tombstone Piledriver) - 2008 *'Signature Moves' **''A.D.D'' (Running big boot) **''Aerials'' (Dropkick, sometimes from the top rope) **''Chop Suey!'' (Kesagiri chop) **''Forest'' (Cactus clothesline) **''Pictures'' (Jacknife powerbomb, sometimes chain-wrapped **''Prison Song'' (Polish hammer, sometimes from the middle rope **''Sad Statue'' (Chokeslam, sometimes chain-wrapped **''She's Like Heroin'' (Axe Handle Elbow Drop) **''Streamline'' (Rainbow Toss into object (turnbuckle, steel steps, guardrail, etc.), sometimes chain-wrapped) **''T2FC'' (Inverted facelock into fireman’s carry spinebuster) **''Three-Eight-Double-Six'' (Split-leg dropkick) **''Violent Pornography'' (Inverse Boston Crab/Leg Full Nelson combination) **''War'' (Chokeslam backbreaker) **''X'' (X-Plex) **''36'' (Spike DDT, sometimes chain-wrapped) Championships and accomplishments *'British Wrestling Revolution' **BWR British Championship (1 time, first) *'Full Metal Wrestling' **FMW Tag Team Championship (1 time, first) - with O'Rion *'TAWA' **TAWA X-Core Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Federation' **WWF World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with James Kash Category:1989 births